


Take A Seat

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: "You want to try it like this?"





	Take A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** x

"You want to try it like this?"

Alec watches the way Magnus sinks a little further down the couch cushions and throws his hips up, eyes drawn to the way his cock bounces. They've only pulled back from one another to get some air after what had started out as a lazy make out session turned into, well, _this_ , but Alec's not objecting. He bends down, lapping over him repeatedly, fingers curled around one thigh and smiling as Magnus moans, parting them a little further.

"Whatever you feel like," Alec says, wrapping his fingers around Magnus' base and holding him steady so he can dart his tongue along his slit, then seals his lips around his head and sucks hard.

Magnus stutters forward for it, fingers up and brushing hair back from Alec's forehead as he continues to mouth over him, taking more of him in one moment then licking up the length of him the next.

"That's not an answer," Magnus punches out belatedly, groaning and dropping his head back as Alec experiments with swallowing around him.

"I want you. Whatever way," Alec says, lapping over his head once more then sitting up and leaning in for a kiss, hand out and stroking him over and propping himself up on an elbow against the back of the couch. Watching with a smile on his face for every half-lidded glance back at him, and every time a noise falls from Magnus' mouth.

"I know," Magnus says, thrusting up into his hand, "but I meant, do you want to try it like this?"

Alec watches Magnus slide his hands down his own thighs. "Like what?"

"Do you want to ride me?" Magnus asks, his eyes glinting in amusement.

"Oh," Alec replies, aching to be filled at just the thought of it, and moves immediately to straddle his lap.

Magnus grips around his hips and forces him to sit further back, almost on his knees, and holds him in place until Alec looks at him. "That's not an answer either."

"I think it is," Alec counters, trying to shuffle forward, laughing as Magnus pushes back to prevent him moving, and the two of them nudging at one another until they're giggling, ending up wrapped up in a tight hug.

Magnus kisses against the collarbone that's essentially covering his mouth from where they're pressed so tightly, trying to prevent things turning into a tickling session like so many of these things often do. Alec sits back and drapes his hands lightly around the back of his neck and writhes in his lap knocking them together, bending down for a kiss.

"So. In answer to your _question_ ; yes. I want to."

"Want to what?" Magnus teases, with more amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You know."

"I might have forgotten."

" _Magnus_ ," Alec says, smiling triumphantly when Magnus' attempt at a retort is silenced by him circling his palm over his cockhead. He does it again then wraps his fingers around his length and strokes him without breaking eye contact, kissing the smile that immediately forms.

"I just wanted to be sure that you wanted to do this. We haven't tried it like this before."

"You always look like you're enjoying it," Alec retorts, feeling himself jolt at numerous memories of the blissed out expression on Magnus' face when he rides him.

"That's because I always am," Magnus replies, reaching out to stroke Alec over and giving his own triumphant hum when Alec groans for it, thrusting into his hand.

"So? Why wouldn't I want to try it?"

"Because. It feels different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Oh, very much _good_ different," Magnus says, biting down on his lower lip, which means Alec just has to tumble forward a little to kiss him.

"So then—"

"It feels very, very good. Although, I might be exaggerating; perhaps you won't find it any different at all, and just as good as… any other way. But I just have always felt… in my personal experience, it always feels… I always feel more _full_."

Alec jolts just at the thought of it, and Magnus smiles for seeing his reaction, taking languid pulls of him that leave Alec groaning, and burying his face in his neck.

"I want it."

"Here?"

"I—"

"Or maybe on this," Magnus says. Alec sits up to watch the point of his fingers, and Magnus conjures a chair into the room. It's wide-seated, quite low to the floor, and when he looks harder, Alec realizes it has no legs. Just a solid base that seems to curve from front to back.

Alec pictures lowering himself on to Magnus' lap and rocking in it, and is already standing, pulling Magnus to his feet.

"Eager," Magnus mumbles under his breath, but he's no better, Alec thinks, wrapping himself around him from behind so tight that they're stumbling across the floor and almost trip over the chair in question when they get to it.

Alec holds his hands out in offering and Magnus smiles at the gesture, gripping on to the ends of his fingers as he lowers himself on to the chair. Alec straddles his lap without sitting, watching as Magnus snaps his fingers and summons the bottle of lube they've been using from their coffee table, humming as he slicks himself up.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asks, looking up at him, cat eyes already on display and announcing just how ready _he_ is. Alec nods back and swallows hard, eyes following Magnus' hands; one grips tight around his own base giving Alec something to sink down on, and the other rests lightly on his hip to guide him.

Alec lowers himself, the blunt press of Magnus' cock stabbing at his hole and making him wince.

"Perhaps we should get you a little more prepared," Magnus says immediately, his face the picture of concern.

"Didn't we just spend an hour doing that?" Alec retorts with a smile. He reaches behind to hold himself open, already slicked up from the long, insistent tease of Magnus' fingers into him. And then he lowers himself, spearing himself on Magnus' cock inch by inch, stomach rippling as he fills him, a hard groan ripping from his mouth as he finally sits.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks softly, both hands now gently resting on his waist. Alec's eyes are screwed up tight, his hands wrapped over his shoulders, and he's flexing, feeling that thick, hard press into him that really does feel like _more_ than he's used to.

He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, and Magnus patiently sits without moving or saying a word, as Alec flexes around him to get used to the feel of him. When he opens his eyes again it's to a slightly worried smile, and Alec has to kiss it from him.

"I'm good."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Alec replies, pressing his feet a little wider on the floor trying to get the perfect leverage. He raises himself up a little and sinks back down with a harder groan for the sharp shoots that fire through him, concerned about toppling them backward in the chair.

"I'll keep us up," Magnus promises. Alec raises an eyebrow, glances down at his own cock that had softened initially for that surprising wider feel of being speared open, but is now thickening again for how good it feels having Magnus inside him like this.

"I think you already are," he replies, smiling back at him, and earning himself a burst of raucous laughter that feels really, really good. Alec rolls his hips again, and those shoots surging through him are at that point between pleasure and painful that Alec has always savored for their intensity, letting another groan spill from his lips as he rocks forward again.

"Good?" Magnus asks, still gripping lightly to him.

"Yeah," Alec stutters out, sliding his hands up Magnus' neck to cradle his face as he leans in for a kiss, giving tiny stirs of his hips that keep those shoots of pleasure building, until he has to move more to feel them deeper, and firmer. "Yeah. Really good."

"Not too much?" Magnus asks, forever checking that he's okay.

Alec silences him by slamming down on him a little harder, almost sending them flying backward. Magnus grips hard around his thighs to keep them in place, and looks up at him with a smirk.

"Perhaps slowly," he suggests with a wink. Alec huffs, drapes his arms around Magnus' neck and rolls his hips once more, biting down on his lip for that _full_ feeling punching pleasure into him.

Alec finds a rhythm, gasping and groaning as he writhes in Magnus' lap, then even more so when Magnus adjusts him ever so slightly, so that every time Alec rocks forward Magnus' cockhead is glancing over his prostate. And that's a feeling that's impossible not to chase; Alec closes his eyes, throws his head back, concentrates on nothing but the glide of Magnus into him, calling out repeatedly so he knows just how good he feels.

Magnus' hands are still splayed wide on his thighs, but when he raises one to wrap around Alec's cock it leaves him crying out, the dual feel of pleasure leaving his hips juddering erratically for trying to chase everything at once.

Magnus whispers to soothe him, wraps his arms around Alec's lower back and pulls him lightly against him, angling up for a kiss when Alec opens his eyes.

"We are in no hurry," he says when Alec has control of his attention again. Alec groans, the urge to just keep chasing that feeling making his thighs twitch. But then they begin to rock together in tiny undulations, leaving enough space in his head to concentrate on leaning in for repeated kisses.

"Feeling okay?" Magnus whispers against his lips, hands sweeping up his sides and back. Alec hums in answer as another wave of pleasure surges through him stealing his words, earning himself a soft laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You feel unbelievable," Alec manages to blast out, his hips stuttering to move faster, and Magnus releases his grip on him so he can do that.

"As do you. Always," Magnus assures him, fingers spread wide on his hips.

Alec loses himself once again in chasing that pleasure, every glance over his prostate making him stutter forward, and every solid press into him punching another moan from his mouth. Magnus' continual praise for how he looks and feels does nothing but spur him on more, and when Magnus wraps his fingers around his length this time Alec calls out louder. Magnus snorts for it, and Alec thinks he hears him closing the doors to the balcony with a wave of his magic, but is unable to stop himself calling out again for how good everything feels.

Magnus' own groan spilling from his lips is what makes Alec open his eyes again, and it's to see Magnus staring back at him through lust-lidded eyes. His mouth is slightly gaped open, and Alec watches the curve of it as a wave of pleasure hits him, having to kiss the moan from his lips. They try to keep kissing, continually missing for gasps and short blasts of laughter that are both replaced by deeper, more urgent groans.

"Magnus," Alec calls out, but then is incapable of saying anything else, that dual pleasure in him beginning to build into a pressure in his core that he can do nothing but chase more of. He rolls his hips faster, throwing himself down repeatedly on Magnus' cock at the same time as he's trying to thrust up into his hand. Nothing but a series of _ohs_ fall from his lips, the tension on his thighs so tight he has a vague thought of the way they'll ache later, and the reminder they'll give him of this.

Magnus is beyond words too, his own attempts to drive up into him meaning the chair is skidding hard against the floor and slipping backward, but the way they're pressing together seems to be holding them up. Because when Alec finally begins to crest, a deep, low moan punching from him as he arches back, Magnus' hands fly back to his thighs to steady them, and there's a moment when Alec is sure they're going to tumble backward.

Once they've righted themselves and the last waves of Alec's orgasm have left him trembling, Magnus gives a lazy drive up into him and hums for his answering stutter.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Alec groans out a burst of incredulous laughter and nods.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it'll be too much for you now?" Magnus asks softly. Alec's raining grateful kisses over his face as he gets his breath back, so it takes a few seconds for Magnus' words to register.

"What?"

"This," Magnus says, rocking a little harder, and the hard, shuddering whine that blasts from Alec's lips for his cockhead glancing over his oversensitive prostate seems answer enough. "Let's move."

"But—"

"Alexander. I am doing nothing that will cause you any pain or discomfort."

"It's not _that_ uncomfortable," Alec says, even though Magnus is right; if he's oversensitive it's sometimes too much for him, can leave him trembling for ages afterward, putting a look on Magnus' face that's somewhere between a frown and full of guilt. At this angle Alec knows he's going to be unable to disguise how he's feeling, and absolutely doesn't want Magnus to feel bad for what they've just done.

"Okay," Alec replies, kissing him sweetly, whimpering as he stands on shaky legs with the solid grip of Magnus' hands around his hips to hold him up. "Where?"

"Anywhere."

Alec leads him back to the couch and lies down before Magnus can say a word, guiding him between his legs and already holding himself open.

"Did we not just say about—"

"I don't think it'll be too much. Not like this," Alec says. He knows how close Magnus was to coming just a few seconds ago, and the stroke over his cock says he won't be much longer even now.

Magnus hesitates, but Alec smiles up at him in reassurance, guiding him back inside, and groaning for those residual sparks of pleasure. It's not too much, though he does tremble a little, but it's the good kind of tremble that leaves him hooking one ankle over the back of the couch with one foot pressed firmly against the floor, giving Magnus all the room he needs.

"Alec—"

"I'm all yours," Alec tells him, a lazy sweep of his hands up Magnus' sides. Magnus smiles at that, and bends to kiss him, begins driving into him monitoring his every expression, and only allowing himself to go harder when Alec arches up in invitation with an answering groan.

Alec's name falls from his lips in between Magnus nipping at his neck, the couch creaking a little as he drives into him, groaning hard as he comes just a few thrusts later, collapsing on top of Alec and blasting a hot breath against his throat. Alec's beginning to tremble a little harder now for oversensitivity, but it doesn't stop him stirring his hips to chase the feeling of Magnus still being inside him.

Alec strokes over his back as Magnus pulls out then settles on him, dropping his leg from where it's been slung over the couch to hook over Magnus', and holding on loosely as their breath evens out.

"Did you like that?" Magnus eventually asks as he peppers kisses up the length of Alec's neck.

"I did."

"Enough to do it again?"

"Enough for me to ask you to keep the chair," Alec says, smiling at the soft laughter he hears in response.

"Perhaps we should put it in our room."

"We could leave it here."

"Alexander," Magnus says, lifting his head and smiling, "if we have company, and you and I are in the same room as that chair in that company, I am going to be somewhat distracted for the thought of what we have just done."

Alec smiles at that, angles his chin up for a kiss, sweeping his hands along the length of Magnus' back, and closes his eyes with a sated sigh.


End file.
